Milly
by alisha marie
Summary: Billy and Mandy are teens and they accindently getfused into one person making Milly she is half Billy andhalf Mandy. Please R&R thank you. Chapter 3 rewritten somewhat.
1. Default Chapter

"Milly." 

Author's Note; coming up with this idea was easy...Putting on the computer was hard. Trying to think up of someone that would make Milly half Billy and Half Mandy was hard. She has one combined personality. Not back and forth but that was my first idea,then I changed my mind to make this a Milly/Grim fanfic and a Billy/Mandy fanfic.

Discliamer: I don't own the show and never will! Happy!

But the way I did Billy/Mandy is one sided Billy has feelings for Mandy not the other way around. Oh yea if any of you read my story "Love Stinks"  
it takes place after that...it got reported I was going to repost it but my data got lost in the computer.

That story ended with Mandy beating up Cupid if you must know and getting rid of her crush Billy. Then Billy gets a crush on her.  
Either way you voted.

Both Billy and Mandy are sixteen years old in this.

Man this is a long author's note.

On with the story!

It was a Saturday morning in Endsvill and Billy is bored out of his mind. So he decided to "borrow" some of Grim's magic stuff.

"Oh...what this?" He said to himself as picking up the bottle he saw the label.

"Get together potion?" Billy read the label. "I wonder what stuff dose?" He started to open the bottle.

"Stop!" Grim yelled as he saw Billy trying to open up his bottle of potion.

"What?" Billy questioned him.

"That's my get together potion it's highly dangerous." Grim said in a stern voice to Billy.

"Is it another one of those love potions Grim?...If it is give me some!" He begged.

"No it is not a love potion...I won't give any more even if it was. After that little incident you caused six years ago caused a lot to happen around here...Mandy's is still mad at Cupid... and me." Grim explained to him.

"What dose this potion do?" Billy asked quickly changing the subject. He didn't want to hear that long speech... again.

Yea at the age of sixteen Billy was still stupid but he has a little more common since to him now. But just a little not much.

"This potion fuses two different things into one"  
Grim explained to him.

"Oh...You mean that stuff can make cookie dough into cookie play-dough"  
Billy asked excitedly.

"I'll show you what I mean Billy." Grim said to him as he took a cookie and a piece of toast and made coast.

"It's cookie toast! Wow...Grim the perfect combination."

"I called it Coast." Grim said.

"Wow Grim what else can that stuff do?" Billy asked happily.

"Thats all it dose." Grim answered Billy.

"It's not for you!" Grim said as he was putting the bottle away locking the his magic chest.

"Oh..come on." Billy whined.

Grim left the room with Billy following behind him.

Grim and Billy went down the hallway they went different paths Grim went the kitchen and Billy went back to trying to get Grim's magic stuff when he shouldn't.

Billy's back at the chest with the bottle in his hand.

"He won't mind if a took a little bit." Billy said to himself.

"I got to show Mandy." He said to himself as he ran down the stairs and as he left the house Grim saw him.

So he hid the bottle behind his back.

"Hey Billy where are you going"  
Grim asked.

"To..um Mandy's house." Billy answered.

Grim found nothing weird nor odd about that so he shrugged and said..."Have fun."

Billy walked out of the door and ran straight over to Mandy's house.

"Mandy! Mandy!" Billy yelled at Mandy's door.

Mandy answered the door. "What?" She asked Billy mad at him then again she was always mad at him.

"Look what I got." Billy said to her.  
He showed her the bottle.

"Give me that." Mandy demanded from Billy before he did anything stupid.

"No it's mine." Billy said.

"Let me see." Mandy took bottle from Billy.

"Hey!" Billy yelled he tried to take out of her hands now they were fighting over it untell it hit the ground and fumes came up in the air and well both Billy and Mandy were now on the ground.

But not as one two separate people but as one.

Grim came walking up to Mandy's house as the same time Erwin was.

Grim forgot to tell Billy something and Erwin came to Mandy's house for other reasons that Mandy would probably beat him up over.

"What the..." Grim saw the young teen on the floor she kinda looks Mandy in the eyes and Body shape and she kinda looks like Billy when it came to the red hair and skin tone.

She was on the floor unconscious not aware of anything around her.

"Whats going on?" Erwin asked as he was coming to the door.

"My get together potion theres no reversing this." Grim said.

Two hours later...

Erwin and Grim were talking.

"You mean she is both Billy and Mandy?" Erwin asked.

"Yes if she lives this. This has never been done on humans before." Grim said.

"We have to give her a name." Erwin said.

"What?" Grim asked.

"If she lives this we can't call her Billy when she is Mandy and Mandy when she is Billy." Erwin explained.

"How about Billy?" Erwin asked.

"She is Mandy to...How about Milly." Grim asked.

"Works for me." Erwin said.

Milly is waking up first people she saw are Grim and Erwin.

First thing she said was..."Hiya Grim! Hi Erwin." She sounded alot like Billy.

"Okay we can call her Billy." Grim said.

To be continued...

Alright I know the first chapter stinks but it gets better promise.  
Then next chapter is funny very funny. Grim comes to realize that he is free from Billy and Mandy because they are not around...but not from Milly she is alot like Mandy when it comes to that.

Now your probably asking if this is a Billy/Mandy fanic were dose it come in...I'll tell you later chapters. Yes there is a way to reverse it.

Milly has one combined personality. The reason I made Milly a girl instead of a boy is because...Can you combine both Billy and Mandy's names to make a boys name? Well can ya!

The other reason is it gose better with the storyline I had in mind for Milly to girl.

Anyways... Please R&R

Thank you.

P.S If you have any ideas for this story idea...well feel free to make any suggestions for the story plot. Iam open to any ideas as long they are within the story line.

Thank you.


	2. Milly the daughter of William and Amanda

"Milly."

Author's notes;Sorry for keeping to long this is a very hard story.  
Trying to make this character is very hard. Plus I been having a hard time with the web-site...thats another reason why I haven't updated sooner.

Disclaimer;I do not own the show but I can dream...without being sued? Can I?

On with the story!

Milly awoken only to see Grim and Irwin there. She was kinda of confused about everything.

"Whats going on?" She asked in voice that kinda sounded like a mix between Billy's and Mandy's.

"Well thats kinda hard to explain."

"What do you mean hard?" Milly asked she kinda sounded like Mandy here.

"Well Billy and Mandy were fused into one person...thats you so your half Billy and half Mandy." Grim explained.

"So I guess that makes me Billy and Mandy's daughter."

Grim thought for a moment than said. "Yes I guess that dose."

"Wow I can't imagine Billy and Mandy having"  
Milly was cut off when Grim said.

"Milly!"

Even Irwin has a disturbed look on his face.

"Whos Milly?"

"You are."

"No Iam not you said I was Billy and Mandy."

"Well yes you are but your name is Milly."

"But that..." she trailed off half of her doesn't understand that she is Milly not Billy and Mandy.

"Well I guess thats better than William and Amanda"  
Milly reasoned.

"Who?" Grim and Irwin said in usion.

"Billy and Mandy's real names are William and Amanda."

Both Irwin and Grim were dumbfound by this.

"I thought Billy's and Mandy's names were..." Irwin started to say but got confused.

Both Grim and Irwin really thought Billy's Mandy's names were well Billy and Mandy.

"Just a thought...but if Milly is Billy and Mandy dose that mean Grim's free.  
Because they are not here."

Grim smiled in realization of this.

"IAM FREE MON!" He yelled he was dancing around then he ran right out that door.

"I am Free!" He was yelling that over and over and over again.

Milly glares at Irwin. "Why did you tell him that"  
She asked darkly.

She started to look around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Irwin asked.

"Shut up and get out my room!" Milly yelled.

"Where is that contract?" She was searching all around Mandy's room.

She knew that there was loop hole to what Grim was saying.

She found it. "I got it!"

"Oh...Grim!" She said in a singy song voice.

That reminded Grim so much of Billy. It made him stop dancing around.

"What now mon...I can't you see that Iam enjoying my freedom?"

"Your not free!" She said while giving him a evil smile.

"What?" Grim asked.

"Read for yourself." She said as she handed him the contract.  
She was being really dark about this.

"Offspring!" Grim was outraged.

"Well the contract says that if Billy and Mandy for whatever reason can not own you a offspring of either Billy and Mandy can."

"Now your in my custody if you think Billy and Mandy can be bad well guess what?"

"But thats not fair." Grim said.

"The contract also saids; This dose not have to be fair."

"What idiot put that in there?" Grim said angrily under his breath.

"Billy is not an idiot." Milly yelled.

"Why couldn't she get the Brain from her father?" Grim muttered under his breath.

"Well at least he belongs to me instead of that of stupid spider Jeff." She shuddered just like Billy Milly hates Jeff who is now technically her brother.

"Now get back into the house my parents are going to be back in a hour."

Milly realized she made a mistake. "I mean my grandparents are going to be back in a hour."

"What are you going to tell Billy's and Mandy's parents?" Grim asked.

"Thats simple." Milly said she already had a plan. She was getting on to Mandy's computer printing out what looked liked paper work.

"How long will it take you to come up with a cure for this?"

"You want to be cured?" Grim asked unsure weather or not to tell her that there might not be no cure for this. Because if her temper is anything like Mandy's he might not want to tell her that he can't do anything about it.

"Yes." That was her only answer.

"Oh...Mandy we're back." Mandy's parents came back sooner than she thought.

"What are you going to do about this one?" Grim said with a smirk.

"Stall them." Milly said.

"And get Billy's parents I have a plan."

To be continued...

This is a very hard story for me...trying to make a character like Milly is hard.  
Did I get her personality right? Each time I write this chapter Milly was either to much like Billy or to much like Mandy. I hope I found that happy medium. I need help with this story so much. I might rewrite this chapter again. I know this chapter wasn't very funny...but the way I had it first time was.

Please R&R.

Thank you.

P.S; Do you have any idea what Billy's and Mandy's last names are? Just asking. I need to know or I'll make up a last name. 


	3. Erwin gose to China!

"Milly." 

Author's note; I would like to apolgize for the first version of this chapter on there...sorry about that. Chapter 3 is rewritten sort of...it's better I'll give it that.

Disclaimer; I do not own this show. Happy!

On with the story!

Grim is in the other room trying his best to stall Billy's and Mandy's parents.  
He is not sure what Milly has planed but it better be good. It better not be anything stupid.

Mandy's mother was the first to speak. "Where is Mandy?" She demanded to know.

"Well, I uh..." Grim was lost for words trying to think of something to tell them.

_'Milly better hurry up! I can't keep them waiting here all day...it's been 30 minutes'  
_Grim thought to himself really he has no idea what to do.

"Billy and Mandy are in France." Milly said as she was walking out of Mandy's room with paper work in her hands.

_'Yep something stupid, that's just like Billy.'_ Grim slapped his head in her stupidy...well that's what he thought at first.

"France!" All four of the parents didn't believe that ... at first that is.

Milly smiled and said; "Of course they are don't you remember singing them up for the foreign exchange student program?"

"No, we didn't." Billy's mother spoke up.

"If you don't believe me here's the paper work to prove it." She handed them the paper work.

_'Okay where did she learn to lie like that Mandy never lies.'_

"How come we don't remember putting them in this program?"

"Da- I mean," She started to say dad but corrceted herself,  
"Billy was doing something stupid with Grim's scythe that accidentally erased your memories of doing so."

_'What a clever an excuse, something Billy would never think of saying.'_

"Everything looks in order." Billy's dad said dumbly.

_'Iam glad they bought...or I would have to go with I'am from the future excuse'  
_Milly thought to herself.

"Where's Erwin?" Grim whispered to Milly.

"Oh...he's going on a little trip." The red head said while giving Grim an evil smile.

Meanwhile with Erwin...

There is a big wooden box it was nailed up and has the words; **TO CHINA.** On it with a stamp and postage on the wooden box.

"Uh...Milly can you please get me out! Milly!" He was yelling and banging on the box for Milly but no answer.

The sound of an airplane engine...and he is off to China.

"What's that smell?"

Back with Milly and the rest...

"I don't think he'll be coming back for a very long time"  
Milly added.

Grim didn't ask anymore questions because he didn't really want to know.

"Okay your starting school on Monday young lady"  
Harold said.

"Yes I know."

"Milly talk to you alone?" Grim asked.

"Alrighty Grim." Milly said in a happy tone of voice.

They walked out of the room leaving all four parents to talk.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Milly was very confused about what Grim was talking about.

"Where did learn to lie and come up with smart excuses? Billy can't come up with anything _that_ smart and Mandy doesn't lie."

"No...but dad dose lie and mom is smart. So they pretty much balnce each other out." Milly said very quickly.

Grim looked gave her a weird look, he was too lost in his own thoughts to respond.

But was interrupted when...

"Hey bone head! How long will it take for you to come up with a cure for this?"

"A cure? Well, you see Milly it could take days, weeks, Months, maybe even years"  
Grim tried to explain to her.

She took Grim by the robe and said; "Days are okay! Weeks Maybe! Months No! Years forget about it!" Yep she was mad.

They were face to face her blue eyes meet with his eyes. Grim was pretty much debating on weather or not to tell her the truth.

Grim was interrupted when...all his bones came falling to the ground as she droped him. She was being pretty careless.

"So how long?" Milly demanded to know again.

"How long what?"

"How long will it take you come with a way to reverse this"  
She ask with an irritated voice.

"What if I don't?" Grim asked he was serious because he might not be able to reverse this...there is no know way to do it. That's the information that he is keeping from her.

"Then I will go with mom's plan of immortality and world domination. To drive you crazy for the rest of eternity."

"Like daddy always says; Will be best friends forever and ever." She said in a Billyish tone of voice.

"I'll get working on a cure." Grim muttered to himself.

"Alrighty Grim." Milly said happily.

"It's going to be a long eterinty."

To be continued...

Author's note; I would like to point out some things before you make a review.  
For starters when Grim said; Mandy never lies. The only reason I put that in there is because I never seen Mandy lie on the show...unless there's something I don't know about. Milly calling Billy and Mandy mom and dad, wellI think she has a right to call them that after all she is their "Kid".

Please R&R.

Thank you.


End file.
